Hades' Fang
|Date Added = 14 October, 2016 |Reborn Proof = |Effects = |Source = |Oresize = 1x1x1 |Orevalue = $10M |BuyValue = Can't Buy |SellValue = Can't Sell |image = MH5.png |ItemSize = 3x5 units |Droprate2 = |Effects (long) = Increases orevalue of ores it touches by 20% then consumes it taking its orevalue and tag effects.|Droprate1 = 1 ore (will not drop another ore until the first ore is destroyed/processed)|Old Source = Boxes or Headless Horseman|Creator = adminpro22|Date Removed = 4 November, 2016|Reason For Removal = End of 2016 Spooky Update|Reborn Proof = Yes|Sacrifice Proof? = Yes|Cell Furnace Compatible? = Yes|Merchant Status = Unavailable|Merchant Event of Appearance = 2016 Spooky Update|Original Submission Name = Hades's Fang}} "Hades' wrath and jealousy are unmatched. The ore from this terrifying mine will consume all it touches. 2016 Halloween Event relic." Overview Hades' Fang is an Exotic-tier mine released on 10/14/2016 (part 1 of the 2016 Spooky Update). When ores from Hades' Fang makes contact with any other ore, it increases the value of that ore by 20% then absorbs that ore, taking its value, as well as adding the ore's upgrade count to its own unless the ore has a negative upgrade count. The tags and effects from the consumed ore are also retained, such as fire or sparkles. Only a single Hades' Fang ore can be present on the user's base at one time, unless the player decides to withdraw the Hades' Fang and then replace it. However, the old ore will lose its effect of being able to consume ores and their effects, and will act as a standard ore. Trivia * SwiftDoge suggested the stats for this item before the Halloween update of 2016 was released. Berezaa was actually thinking of an extremely similar idea when he stated it, surprisingly. * It originally said RIP lord Berezaa on the grave the submission, but Berezaa changed this to RIP lord BuildIntoGames. * Hades' Fang is one of the 14 mines to not have "Mine" in its name. The other 13 are Breech Loader, 'Ol Faithful, Santa's Workshop, Autumn Breeze, Spookboy-500, Spookmaster-5000, SpookLord-95,000, SpookDemon-66,666, SpookBaron-360,000, Diamond Breech Loader, Gold Excavator, Plutonium Excavator, Osmium Excavator, Palladium Drill, Ore Replicator (not sure if this counts), and Massive Diamond Drill. (Autumn Breeze is a mine and an upgrader.) *The ore sometimes bugs up, and stops "consuming" other ores once it consumes another hades' ore. This bug also occurs if the mine from which the ore came from is not present on the user's base. *The Hades' Fang ore will steal all effects from ores, such as the TIX decal on the TIX from the Ore Tixicator, the noob Face on Noobite ore, the azure flame from Symmetrium ore, sparkles from judgemental systems, the fidget spinner models of the Spinnerite Mine's ore, etc. *There was a glitch with the Industrial Ore Welder, this item and another dropper. When the ore consumed an ore, it was able to be upgraded again by the Welder. You were able to get infinite money using this bug. This is already patched. *There is a bug where you can collide this with SpookBaron-360,000's ore and Hades' Fang's ore, while doing so this can generate up to an extreme amount of shields and able to get $inf cash from looping blasters. We do not know if this is yet patched. **This has been patched. *There was a glitch where you couldn't place it down to a conveyor. **This has been fixed. Category:Exotic Category:Dropper Category:Medium Category:Halloween Event 2016 Category:Headless Horseman Category:Mingrader Category:Miner's Haven Submission Category:Reborn-Proof Category:Halloween